


[podfic] let this moment be the first chapter

by pearwaldorf, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, ITPE 2016, Podfic, Reckoning with legacy, Tumblr Prompt, fathers and daughters, han solo is ridiculously in love with leia organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “It’s not just the new government she’s doing this for."

  “What’s that supposed to mean?”

  “Her father.” There’s a bit of sadness in Luke's eyes when he says it, and Han wonders about that conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [let this moment be the first chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768350) by [pearwaldorf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** fathers and daughters, Reckoning with legacy, han solo is ridiculously in love with leia organa, Tumblr Prompt ****

**Length:**  00:07:54  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(SW\)%20_let%20this%20moment%20be%20the%20first%20chapter_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123042.zip)(thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
